My 59th Story Riding Down the River
by GameKirby
Summary: At the Mississippi river, June ends up de-shoed where her shoes we're sweeped off her feet as David plays as Huck Finn and rides a river to retrieve June's shoes.  Will David get June's back?
1. Barefooted in Mississippi

-Barefooted in Mississippi-

One day near in Mississippi, the boys hangout fishing near a ledge at the Mississippi river while the girls take a midday nap under a shady tree as David, Leo and Quincy uses David's newest gadget: the radar lure, a small fishing lure with substances of a radar that attracts fish with a blinking light, Quincy catches a big mouth bass, Leo catches one and David catches a rainbow trout. Annie rests by laying down near a tree while June lays down near the river for a rest when all the sudden June dipping her shoes in the river until a strong current removes June's dancing shoes off her feet and into the strong current of the river, June wakes up noticing that her barefeet are getting wet and discovers that her shoes are missing. June tells the others that her shoes are gone and the gang searches everywhere until David sees her shoes flowing down the river at high speed but discovers that he doesn't have his rocket shoes on as he remember that Rocket picked him up instead of using his rocket shoes today until he sees a raft made of logs and travels the river to retrieve June's shoes back. David tells June "I'll get them back, I promise." the gang returns to Rocket until June felt a sharp rock under her left foot hurting her, June starts limping to Rocket until they see David riding that raft on the river, Leo thinks of David as Huck Finn from the Mark Twain stories, David finds a straw hat and a piece of wheat to put in his mouth and starts talking in a hillbilly accent. Will David retrieve June's dancing shoes?


	2. Meet Daviberry Finn

-Meet Daviberry Finn-

David rides a log raft down the Mississippi river as he puts on a straw hat and piece of wheat in his mouth as he calls himself "Daviberry Finn" after the character in the story of Huckleberry Finn, the gang notices that David's raft is moving faster in the river than Rocket flying in the sky due to the strong current that also has June's dancing shoes further away from both David and Rocket. June felt weak and helpless knowing that without her dancing shoes she can't dance or jump higher until tries to catch up with David by using the back-up booster until they learn that it's too fast to use making them go reverse by accident as they leave Minneapolis, Minnesota and ends up in Green Bay, Wisconsin by mistake knowing their not near the river anymore. Rocket travels back to Minneapolis and finds out that the back-up booster is broken and stuck on reverse as they return back to David in the Mississippi river as Leo worries that without the back-up booster, Rocket can't go any faster as David was passing through Minneapolis with people watching him as If he was Huckleberry Finn. The gang returns back to Minneapolis until they see David leaving the city on his log raft heading further upstream until June had an idea: to the use the clapper-catcher to grab them, Annie lets June use the clapper-catcher but finds that it can't grab her shoes at hi-speeds in the river until she starts throwing a fit until the others tried calm her down. Will June be able to control her temper?


	3. An Angry June

-An Angry June-

While throwing a fit, June kicks the inside of Rocket for not catching her shoes with the clapper-catcher to grab her shoes and remembers that she doesn't have her shoes on and hurts her right foot in the process, June notices her right foot being reddish and swollen as she looks at the others and sees Annie crying, June calms down and apologizes as she thinks that some of David's anger has rubbed off her. David arrives in St. Louis, Missouri on his raft at hi-speed until Leo calls him on his watch to tell him not to get angry anymore as he explains to him that June got mad earlier and threw a fit for not catching her shoes with the clapper-catcher, Annie stops crying knowing that June has calm down as David blames hmself. David remember all the times he's been angry when he was the Phantom as he decides not to get mad again until he's discovers that the river is starting to increase speed and ending up at Cairo (Pronouce "Cay-ro"), Missouri when the sudden June's shoes get closer to a Miissouri riverboat's paddlewheel nearby, worrying that he shoes will get shredded. Leo had an idea: to use the breeze-blower to blow to shoes away from the riverboat's paddlewheel as everyone blows their hardest as it works until they get blowing into a tunnel further in the river, David rides his log raft into the dark tunnel until the gang decides to follow inside as Rocket transforms into his boat mode with his headlights on as David goes inside it first. Will David find June's shoes inside the dark tunnel?


	4. River Rafting in the Tunnel

River Rafting in the Tunnel-

The gang notices that the tunnel is very dark as they see nothing but darkness as Quincy covers his eyes as he gets scared as Leo brings out lanterns to light up the place as David couldn't see a thing as he brings out his lantern headpiece and attaches to his straw hat to light the way, June looks down at her feet knowing that David might not get her shoes back as she starts crying. David talks in his watch to tell June not to cry or worry as he still has a chance to retrieve June's lost shoes in the Mississippi river as the tunnel starts getting harder to see as Rocket uses his look-and-listen as he uses an echo location like how a bat uses to see in the dark and Quincy brings out a tiny triangle to make the ping sound as it bounces inside the tunnel. The gang sees the exit at the other end of the tunnel as David's headband light lights the way as everyone exits the dark tunnel as and Quincy uncovers his eyes knowing that he's out of the tunnel until Annie holds his hand to confort him as everyone discovers that being in the tunnel made everyone dirty with dirt dust on them as Rocket uses a feather duster to clean everyone. David notices that his raft is moving faster and has traveled passed Memphis, Tennessee and the people see him passing through as he ends up the near New Orleans, Louisana and into the Gulf of Mexico with a great white shark eating anything that is in the river until June panics thinking the shark will eat her shoes in the river. Will David save June shoes or will she be barefooted forever?


	5. Saving the Shoes

-Saving the Shoes-

The gang notices that David is heading toward New Orleans where the river is getting closer to the ocean and at the Gulf of Mexico until the citizens gave David the warning about the shark telling him that's it's a dangerous man-eating shark as it is dangerous for people to get near and is very aggressive and eat anything that's near them as a coast guard tries to find a way to stop the shark. June begs David to save her dancing shoes before they end up inside a shark's belly, David had an idea: for Rocket to get ahead of him and use the clapper-catcher again but with a split-second timing, the gang sees June's shoes in the river getting closer to the shark until David tells them "Wait for my signal." as the gang waits for David signal to activate the clapper-catcher. June controls the clapper-catcher and when David yells "Now!" June quickly grabs her shoes just in time before until the gang discovers that their near the Gulf of Mexico until David discovers that he doesn't have his rocket shoes on and Leo tells him to grab the catcher and he does moments before the shark sees the raft and eats it. David appears on the floor with June's shoes in his hands, the gang sees him tired by OK, David gives June her shoes in a _Cinderella_-like manner until she thanks him for a job well done until David says "Without them, You would suffer, De Feet. [Defeat]" The gang laughs until June bites the wheat piece out of David's mouth and into hers as Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain, Quincy sticks his head out and says "De Feet. I get it!" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
